


Kiss of the Wind

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, its going to be good, just some wholesome holiday love, oikawa is just really pretty and bubbly, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Ushijima didn't think his day could get any worse. It was horrendous. And, well... He wasn't entirely wrong. It only got better, a bubbly stranger does his best to cheer him up, and it works. It would only so happen that Ushijima would become intrigued, then steadily enamored with the stranger. Ushijima falls hard for the man, Oikawa Tooru, who never fails to cheer him up.





	1. Curiosity and a Dream

Ushijima honestly doesn’t believe his day could get any worse. When he’d arrived at work, one of the assistants bumped into him and spilled a grand total of three cups of coffee on him. He didn’t mind so much, the smell of coffee wasn’t too terrible, but the stickiness of the dried sugar was a bit annoying. He’d just change his suit on his lunch break. Well, he didn’t _get_ the luxury of a relaxing lunch break, he was told to go through paperwork for multiple cases and distribute them among the faculty. Sometimes Ushijima hated being a lawyer for this exact reason, the first three years were basically an _internship_ with ample salary. 

He had to deal with his dirty suit for the rest of the day, the smell of stale coffee now annoying him. Ushijima brushed it all aside. It was fine. He had the evening to look forward to. His best friend of nine years would be coming to Tokyo for a visit, it will be the first time they’ve seen each other in over a year. It would be good. His friend, Satori, would tease him for having a dirty suit and endlessly make jokes about it. It would get better. 

Ushijima was walking home from the station at six o'clock sharp, checking his phone for messages from red-headed best friend. He stopped in his tracks, the cool autumn breeze whipping his short hair against his forehead. 

_**Satori Tendou** _

_**Sorry wakkun! eita got sick and i wanna stay and take care of him… i really wanted to see u buddy (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥)**_

Ushijima shoved his phone in his pocket, and he sighed a bit. He sat down at a bench a few steps in front of him, setting his briefcase beside him and hanging his head, hands carded through his hair. Today royally _sucked_ in the worst possible way. 

“Hey, excuse me?” A gentle voice chimed. “You seem upset, are you alright?” 

He breathed out a bit, ready to brush them away without a second thought. He looked up and met warm brown eyes, highlighted with caramel flecks. Ushijima stared a bit, and the other cocked his head to the side a bit, a soft smile on his lips. The man in front of him almost looked _ethereal_. Fluffy brown hair, pale skin, and a winter coat in a beautiful shade of blue wrapped around him. His eyes and smile showed nothing but kindness and comfort, Ushijima became a tad flustered.

“Um… Yes. I’ve just had an off-day is all.” 

“I see. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed a bit. This man was so kind, it was quite the change from his workplace. 

“I don’t believe so… The situation cannot be helped, thank you.” 

The man laughed a bit, and Ushijima swears it was like music. His fluffy brown hair bounced as he nodded. 

“Well, I think it _can_ be helped! What happened today?” 

Ushijima trusted the look in the man’s eyes. So kind and gentle, like he was offering a warm embrace with just his gaze. 

“... Just… Mishaps at the office. And I was supposed to meet a friend for dinner. He cancelled.” 

“See! It can be helped!” The man smiled happily, showing off his snowy-white teeth. “Why don’t you go out to dinner with me instead?” 

Ushijima could almost hear Tendou shouting in his ear. _Go do something new, Wakkun! Have a little fun, you doof!_

He wasn’t sure if this was a flirtatious move or genuine kindness. He certainly doesn’t see any reason this man would want to flirt with him, he looks and feels gross and probably doesn’t look very approachable. Ushijima let out a sigh. 

“We’re strangers.” 

“Ah, you’re right!” He nodded, standing up a bit straighter with the same innocent smile on his lips, holding out his hand. “I’m Oikawa Tooru!” 

_A beautiful name to match a beautiful face._

Ushijima looked at his outstretched hand. He hesitantly took it in his own. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

“Great! Now we’re not strangers anymore!” The man, _Oikawa_ , stated. “Would you like to go to dinner with me, Ushijima?” 

Ushijima supposes he doesn’t have anything better to do. Plus Tendou would probably want him to do something a little out of the ordinary, so he just nods. He stands up, noting that Oikawa is a bit shorter than him. Ushijima assumes he’s also younger, the schoolbag slung over his shoulder indicating he was still in college. He picks up his briefcase, and Oikawa hummed a bit. 

“You smell like you’ve had coffee spilled on you today…” He laughed gently. “I see why you’re upset.” 

“That’s not even the half of it…” Ushijima muttered. 

The two walk in an almost-silence, Oikawa humming at his side. He tried pinpointing the song, it seemed to be a _holiday_ song. Ushijima was quite confused, as it was only November. He walked silently and stoically beside Oikawa, the man humming and bouncing on his toes while he walked. Ushijima was pretty sure Oikawa was wearing a fuzzy boot common among females, but he wouldn’t judge. He actually found the small bows on the backs of the boots adorable, matching Oikawa’s jubilant personality. 

“Oh! Let’s go there, Ushijima!” 

Ushijima looked to where he was pointing, it was a small cafe, the outside decorated in dark greens and warm browns. 

“They have the _best_ milk bread! They have other stuff too, I’m sure you’ll like it!” 

Ushijima simply nodded. Oikawa took him to the small cafe, the two of them being engulfed in warmth and the smell of cinnamon as soon as the door opened. It sated the lawyer for a brief moment, it was nice. Oikawa practically skipped up to the bar-seats, spinning around in the stool with a smile. Ushijima arched an eyebrow and sat next to him. 

A woman dressed in a green apron and black undershirt walked up to them, a gentle smile on her face. She was pretty, black hair tucked behind her ears, and glasses framing eyes similar to diamonds. 

“Tooru, good evening.” 

“Hey, Shimizu! Nice to see you!” 

She nodded and glanced over to Ushijima. “You brought a friend.” 

Oikawa nodded. “He seemed like he had a bad day, so I invited him with me.” 

Shimizu smiled warmly to Ushijima, flustering him a bit. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Ushijima nodded. “You too.” 

The woman looked back to Oikawa, pulling out her notepad. “Your usual, I assume?” 

“Yep!” 

She looked to Ushijima, and he just glanced to Oikawa, who was smiling happily at him. “I’ll… I’ll have the same as him, I suppose.” 

The woman nodded, turning on her heel, and Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’ll love it, Ushijima! It’s so sweet!” 

Ushijima hummed, he actually normally didn’t like too much sweetness, but something about the genuine excitement in Oikawa’s eyes made him think differently. Oikawa was so sincere and happy, it was actually a little confusing to him. 

“Is your evening going better than earlier today?” Oikawa asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Ushijima nodded. “So far, I would say so.” 

“That’s great!” 

Ushijima nodded and turned to the counter, resting his elbows down and leaning forward. Oikawa was silent at his side, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was twisting in his chair with a gentle smile on his lips. Ushijima felt for a moment like he should speak to him. Usually Tendou is the one that does all of the talking, Ushijima is unsure of what to talk about. 

“Um… How are you this evening, Oikawa?” 

The brunette hummed and grinned. “I’m amazing! Thanks for asking, Ushijima!” 

Ushijima nodded and a few moments later Shimizu returned, setting two mugs in front of them. Hot chocolate with a candy cane. It was cute. 

“Ah, thank you, Shimizu!” 

“Of course, Tooru.” She nodded, then glanced to Ushijima, who bowed his head in respect. 

Ushijima let out a breath when she walked away, and looked to Oikawa again. “Was she… Your girlfriend?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened for a moment, and he started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. He shook his head in the midst of his giggles. 

“She’s like a sister to me! Her mother owns this restaurant, it’s been my favorite since we were kids, so we played together a lot!” 

“I see.” 

There was more silence, save for the chatter of other diners and Oikawa’s gentle humming. Shimizu came back with two plates, both stacked high with pancakes drenched in sugar and syrup, the strong scent of cinnamon assaulting his nose. 

“Do you like it, Ushijima?” Oikawa asked. “If not, you can get something different!” 

The older man sighed a bit, shaking his head a bit. “It is fine. I suppose I could go for something decadent.” 

It confused Ushijima as to why someone would want breakfast around dinnertime. Regardless, he clearly saw how jubilant Oikawa was to be eating the pancakes, so he went ahead and started on his own. It was silent again between them, save for Oikawa’s happy hums of pleasure. He was definitely a chipper one, Ushijima thought. 

It was comfortable after a while. Ushijima didn’t mind his day. It was good. He was eating something sweet, next to a kind person, in a warm and lovely-smelling diner. Then one of the other guests groaned, making them both look over to him. 

“It’s going to rain soon! What kinda crap are our weathermen looking into? It was supposed to be sunny all day!” 

Oikawa smiled a bit, glancing to Ushijima. “Do you live far from here?” 

“I live in Shibuya.” 

Oikawa’s brown eyes widened, and he looked to the large windows at the front of the diner. Dots of rain were already hitting the glass. He looked back to Ushijima with a warm smile. 

“My apartment is just up the street, would you like to stay until the rain subsides?” 

Ushijima should really decline. He’ll be fine. 

“After all… Your evening seems to be going much better than your day. Why ruin it with rain?” 

Ushijima hesitated, but he looked into Oikawa’s eyes and nodded. “I would appreciate that.” 

Oikawa smiled happily and nodded back. He waved Shimizu over and they packed away their leftovers into boxes. Ushijima was ready to pay, but Shimizu insisted that it was free, simply because it was Oikawa. He must be a familiar face around here. 

As they walked in silence up the street, Ushijima carrying his briefcase and the plastic bag holding their extra food. Oikawa skipped at his side, swinging his arms carelessly, he seemed to never run out of energy. Many people smiled and called out Oikawa’s name, he _really_ must be familiar with the people around here. 

Ushijima doesn’t know what he was expecting, certainly not something like his own condo, but perhaps better living conditions in general. Oikawa’s apartment was rather small, and the brunette apologized quietly for it. Ushijima didn’t mind, he was more concerned for Oikawa than about himself. 

“Feel free to look around! I’m going to go and change my clothes real fast!” Oikawa waved over his shoulder, jogging down the short hallway. 

Ushijima nodded, setting his briefcase down by the tiny couch, glancing around the area. There was a small television, a chair and a couch. There was a shelf with a framed photo of a man grinning, a beetle on his shirt. Next to it was a small vase with three pink roses and a few pink peonies, looking about ready to wilt. On the other side of the photo was a blue candle. A memorial. 

Oikawa stepped back out down the hall, and Ushijima looked over his shoulder. Oikawa was wearing a shirt a little too big for him, sweatpants, and now black glasses framed his eyes. Ushijima hummed, and he wondered if it would be alright to ask about the shrine. 

“Would you like anything to drink, Ushijima?”

“... Yes. Water will be fine. Thank you.” He stepped away from the shelf and followed Oikawa into the tiny kitchen. 

Oikawa handed him a bottle of water from the fridge, and the two moved to his couch, flipping through the channels until Oikawa settled on a cheesy Christmas film. Ushijima arched an eyebrow, it was a bit early for films like this. 

“Are you feeling any better from earlier, Ushijima?” 

He nodded. “I will admit that my evening is going better than expected.” 

“That’s great! And… You know, if you want to vent about your day, feel free.” Oikawa smiled happily. 

Ushijima’s quick thought was to turn down the offer. It was nobody else’s business but his own. However… Oikawa seemed sweet and kind, Ushijima figures it might help a bit to let some of his tensions go. 

“You do not mind?” 

“Of course not!” Oikawa grinned. “Talk away, I’m all ears!” 

Ushijima took a few moments. Should he really? He’s already here. In a stranger’s home. He had dinner with the guy too. Well… There couldn’t be any harm in it. 

“It has just been inconvenient. I had coffee spilled on me first thing in the morning, and I was unable to return home to change at lunch. I dealt with it all day.” Ushijima huffed. “Then I was supposed to meet with my best friend. I was quite looking forward to seeing him, actually…” 

Ushijima looked to his lap, his brows furrowing. He really misses Tendou, actually. Sure, he’d probably keep him up until three in the morning looking at memes, but Ushijima misses him. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him?” Oikawa asked softly. 

“... Just over a year.” 

“I see…” He nodded, setting a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, smiling to him reassuringly. “It’s going to be alright. I miss my best friend too! And I know he misses me too, so your friend probably feels the same about you.” 

“... Is thinking of him sad supposed to make me feel better?” 

“No, not at all!” Oikawa laughed, soft like freshly fallen snow. “He wants to see you just as much! So when you finally see him again, you’ll both be _that_ much happier!”

“... Is that how you deal with not seeing your best friend?” 

“Yeah! I’m really excited to see him again! I shouldn’t be upset about it, because I can’t force it to happen. But when we do meet again, it’s going to be great!” 

“... I see. That… Actually helps a bit…” 

“I’m glad.” Oikawa nodded, letting his hand slip from Ushijima’s shoulder. 

They settled back into silence, watching the film. Ushijima thought about Oikawa’s advice. He _was_ really excited to see Tendou, it would be good to have him by his side again. He shouldn’t feel sad or annoyed about it. Ushijima glanced back at the photo across the room. 

It felt odd. He wanted to ask about who the man in the photo was. The photo caught his attention and he wasn’t sure why. Ushijima wasn’t sure if he believed in spirits or not, but he was _sure_ the man in the photo had a strong spirit. 

It had been an hour since arriving at Oikawa’s. The sky was already dark and the rain wasn’t letting up. Oikawa offered for him to stay the night, and Ushjima hesitantly accepted. It would probably be best not to try walking home in the rain, he’d catch an unwanted cold. 

Oikawa offered him a shower and more comfortable clothes, even to wash his work clothes. Ushijima felt a little bad in the shower, Oikawa was being so kind. He’d done nothing in return. He exited the shower and walked out to the living room, finding Oikawa at the memorial, lighting the candle. 

Ushijima’s curiosity finally bested him. 

“Oikawa.” He nodded, making the brunette look over to him as he stepped closer. “Who is in that photo?” 

Oikawa smiled a bit, but his eyes darkened a tiny amount. Ushijima wondered for a moment if he’d made a mistake. 

“That’s Iwa-chan. My best friend.” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open just a bit, unsure of what to say. _His best friend he missed was dead._

“I’m sorry…” 

“Hm? You don’t have to be sorry.” Oikawa smiled kindly. “It was an innocent question.” 

“Um… Is it alright if… If I ask…” 

“Two years.” Oikawa answered softly. 

Ushijima nodded a bit, looking to the photo, looking into the eyes of the man. _Iwa-chan._

“Are you hungry, Ushijima? I can heat up our leftovers.” 

Ushijima let out a breath, nodding. He followed Oikawa to the kitchen, helping him plate the leftovers and set the microwave. Oikawa insisted he should make hot chocolate, so Ushijima nodded and wandered around the tiny living room. He spotted a pastel blue book, extremely noticeable compared to the bland books surrounding it. He picked it up, it looked old. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Hm?” 

“What is this book?” 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder, smiling a bit, almost shy. “It’s… Well, it’s a dream book! I’ve had it since I was a kid!”

Ushijima’s eyes widened a bit. Of course Oikawa would have a dream book. He’s such a bubbly person, it fits him. He looked back down to the pastel blue book. 

“You… Can look in it if you’re curious. Just put it back when you’re done.” Oikawa’s voice was gentler. 

He nodded, he’d like to see what’s going on in Oikawa’s head, surely he’s just as happy as he projects. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

Oikawa smiled warmly. “If my dreams come true later, then I suppose it doesn’t matter if someone sees them now.” 

Ushijima nodded again. He opened the book and scanned a few of the bullet points. The notes were all written in different colors, some in different handwriting. There were notes all around the pages too. The book was adorable. 

Oikawa wanted to own his very own star, but a bullet point under it said that he wants the star to be a gift from someone he loves. He wants to spend a day in Gujo Hachiman, playing in the water during the day and stargazing at night. Ushijima looked over a lot of the little dreams. The book was cute. There were things crossed out every now and then, completed tasks. Notes like _Try every flavor of ice cream at CreamDream with Iwa-chan!_ and _Catch a beetle!_. 

Some were crossed out with a note that said _completed with Iwa-chan!_ and a few other names. Ushijma’s heart hurt a bit. He seemed to truly care about this Iwa-chan. Childhood friendship, just like himself and Tendou. 

He flipped to a page that was written in blue marker, the color of the cover of the book. It was written in big lettering, with stars and hearts doodled all over the page. 

_**MAKE A CHARITY!!!** _

Oikawa scribbled out possible names, ideas of collecting toys and food, events to be held for free for those in need during holidays. He had ideas right down to color schemes. Oikawa’s heart seemed to be poured onto this single page, his excitement clear through the shaky writing. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Yes?”

“Is the charity your favorite idea?” Ushijima asked, looking up to Oikawa. 

He was holding two mugs in his hands, and a grin spread across his lips. “Yeah! I’ve thought about it a lot!” 

“I see.” Ushijima’s lips curled up a bit too. “I believe it is a wonderful idea, I wish you the best of luck.” 

“Thanks, Ushijima!” 

Oikawa truly was a gentle and kind soul. He allowed Ushijima to sleep on his bed while he took the couch. He made Ushijima breakfast even though Ushijima could tell there wasn’t much in his fridge to spare. He wished Ushijima a wonderful day, and promised to see him later. Ushijima wouldn’t mind. A person like Oikawa Tooru would be good to have around. 

Ushijima promised to see him later too.


	2. I Kissed an Angel

_“You totally met an angel, Toshi!”_

Ushijima sighed, arching an eyebrow. “I do not believe he was an angel, Satori.” 

Ushijima had told Tendou about his previous day’s adventure, and the redhead got immensely excited for him. 

_“Oh come on! Was he pretty? I bet he was pretty. He’s totally an angel.”_

Ushijima’s lips quirked up a bit, and he let out a small breath of laughter. Ushijima had to admit, the man he’d met the day before was very beautiful, he wasn’t sure it was grounds to call him an angel though. It was just like Tendou to take everything to a new level. 

“Yes. He was quite beautiful, Satori.” 

Tendou grinned and threw his arms up in a cheer, it looked like a laggy pixelated splotch on his computer screen. Tendou suggested they hold a video chat in lieu of Tendou’s missed visit. 

_“See!? And you said he was really sweet and stuff!”_

“He was simply an optimistic person.” 

_“Angel.”_

“As you believe.” 

Satori laughed happily, and Ushijima’s heart warmed at the sound of his best friend’s laughter. 

_“Are you gonna see him again?”_

Ushijima hummed. He _had_ promised Oikawa he would see him again. It was highly unlikely he’d come across him again though. The only time he was in that part of the city was for work. 

“Most likely not.” 

_“Boo!”_ Tendou groaned. _“You know where he lives, visit him!”_

“That seems odd, Satori. I cannot just show up at his home.” 

_“Come on, he pulled you out of a slump! Send the guy a card or something! In the very least, send it from me.”_

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. “Why would you want a card sent in your name? You’ve never met the man.” 

Tendou looked seriously into the camera. _“He stood at my best friends side when I couldn’t, I owe the angel a thank you.”_

Well, Tendou wasn’t exactly wrong. Ushijima would probably _still_ be grumpy if he hadn’t met Oikawa. He’d done much more for Ushijima then he’d initially thought. Ushijima thought momentarily that he should do something in return for Oikawa. 

Ushijima’s lips flattened into a line, and he let out a breath, nodding. 

***************************

It took Ushijima a few days before he even had a moment of time to himself. His job was demanding, and there were new cases seemingly coming out of nowhere. Ushijima could go for a coffee and a day of not having to think. 

Tendou had given Ushijima a huge list of things to write on the card for his supposed _‘angel’_ , so he figured it would be a good time to get on that. Ushijima picked up a card, wrote everything down neatly in dark blue ink, and purchased pink peonies and roses from a flower shop; the same flowers that were wilting by the memorial on the shelf. Ushijima figured he could do something as well. Perhaps he would offer Oikawa dinner, it was the least he could do. 

Ushijima felt too forward, even a bit creepy, just showing up to Oikawa’s apartment, so he stopped by the restaurant first. He didn’t quite know his own plan, perhaps it was to find validation in going to see the bubbly brunette. The same girl who had served them last time was still working the counter, and she waved to Ushijima. 

“Nice to see you again.” Her voice was gentle and airy. “Ushijima-san?” 

“Likewise.” Ushijima bowed his head a bit. “You wouldn’t happen to know if Oikawa is home right now?” 

Her eyes widened just a fraction, and she glanced to the flowers held in Ushijima’s hand. “Yes. He is home right now, I believe studying.” 

“I see. Thank you. I will see you around.” Ushijima offered a light smile and turned around. 

“Tooru has been wondering about you, Ushijima-san.” 

The man stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder. Why would Oikawa spare him a thought? He’d met Ushijima once. However, it was the information Ushijima was fishing for. 

“How so?” Ushijima inquired. 

“He simply hopes you’re alright.” She smiled kindly. “I’m glad you’re going to visit him.”

“I see.” Ushijima nodded. “Thank you.” 

He left the cafe again. Oikawa had been thinking of him as well. Oikawa… Wondering if he was alright. The bubbly brunette simply caring if he was alright. Ushijima huffed, shaking his head and walking the path to Oikawa’s apartment. He got a bit confused at some point, but he ended up finding the apartment building. 

He knocked gently on the door, and he heard Oikawa’s voice from the inside calling out ‘ _coming!_ ’. Ushijima stood straight, and Oikawa opened up the front door, a gentle smile on his lips. Ushijima wondered briefly if it ever left. 

“Ushijima! It’s nice to see you!” 

The taller man nodded. “It’s nice to see you as well, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa grinned, and then stepped to the side. “Come in! It’s pretty cold outside!” 

Ushijima nodded, bowing a bit before stepping in. Oikawa shut the door after him, and Ushijima toed off his shoes. 

“Where’d you get the flowers?” Oikawa prompted, eyeing them with near-glittering eyes. “They’re beautiful!” 

Ushijima hummed, holding them out to the shorter man, the card resting between a few of the flowers. “I got them for you as a thank you, for treating me so kindly a few days ago.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he _beamed_ at Ushijima. His cheeks were painted pink, much like the petals, and giggly laughter escaped his lips as he took the bouquet in his hands; Ushijima still found that his laughter was alluring. It warmed Ushijima’s heart. 

“These are just like the ones I get for Iwa-chan! Did you really remember!?” Oikawa was so happy, he was bouncing on his toes. 

Ushijima smiled gently and nodded. “I noticed the flowers were ready to wilt, so I got some new ones for you. The card is a message from my friend Satori.” 

Oikawa practically bounced towards the shelf, removing the vase and taking it to the kitchen. Ushijima followed him as he adjusted his new flowers into the vase. 

“I’m curious, why did your friend write me a card? Satori is your best friend, right?” Oikawa asked, holding up the new vase of flowers, the pink petals standing tall. 

Ushijima nodded. “He is. Satori wanted to thank you for helping me when he was unable to. And… I would also like to express my own gratitude.” 

Oikawa’s brows raised for a moment, then he smiled fondly. “It was no problem, Ushijima. Tell him it was my pleasure.” 

Oikawa rounded the kitchen counter and walked to the memorial, replacing the flowers. Ushijima’s lips quirked up a bit. Oikawa turned around with a huge grin. “They look great, Ushijima! I’m sure Iwa-chan in just as happy as I am! Thank you!” 

The older man nodded a bit, looking fondly to Oikawa as he practically skipped back to read the card. Oikawa flipped open the card and scanned the words, grinning widely. “Ah, Satori is so nice!” 

“He is a very kind person when he wants to be.” 

“Well, so are you, Ushijima.” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, smiling sweetly. “You came all the way to my apartment to give me flowers, that’s really nice.”

Ushijima’s breath hitched for a bit. He really wasn’t. He didn’t much care for other people’s feelings unless he knew them. Ushijima changed the subject quickly. 

“Um… Well, I was wondering if it would be alright if I could take you out to dinner tonight.” 

“Hm? For what?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide and innocent, framed by his glasses. 

“I… You lifted me up when Satori was unable. He is thankful, as am I. You showed me kindness in a relatively dark time.” The lawyer’s lips quirked up in a bit of a smile. “I’d like to thank you with dinner.” 

“... Why dinner?” 

“To repay you for taking me to dinner a few days ago.” 

“Y-you don’t have to repay me for anything, I was just doing what anybody would!” Oikawa smiled shyly, waving his hands. 

“Oikawa, not everyone would have been as kind. Please, allow me to treat you to dinner.” 

The brunette looked down to his clothes, a t-shirt and sweatpants. “I think… You’re dressed a little fancy… I don’t have any clothes like that, Ushijima…” 

Ushijima’s brows raised. “These are my work clothes. You do not need to worry about your appearance. I planned to take you to a small family restaurant. My favorite, actually.” 

Oikawa smiled a bit, and nodded. “Give me just a few minutes to change and we can go, okay?” 

Ushijima nodded, and Oikawa turned down the hall to his room. He emerged a while later, his hair was fluffed, and he wore an alien-printed shirt with a grey jacket over it, covered in space related pins. The two walked to the door, Oikawa pulling on his fuzzy boots with the bows, Ushijima couldn’t help but smile. He toed on his own shoes, and Oikawa made sure he had his wallet and keys before opening up the front door. He locked it up and turned to Ushijima. 

“So, where are we off to?” Oikawa smiled sweetly. 

“It is a small restaurant a few blocks up, is that alright?” 

“For sure!” Oikawa grinned. 

The two walked side-by-side, Oikawa happily chatting away. Ushijima listened intently, even asking a few questions about his schooling. Oikawa loved the universe, and he wanted to work for NASA, but he’d unfortunately given up and decided to settle on being an English major. Ushijima felt a bit bad, but he supposes it was Oikawa’s choice. 

Once inside of the restaurant Ushijima had chosen, Oikawa hummed in satisfaction, it was warm inside. 

“Were you cold, Oikawa?” 

“Oh, just a little! I didn’t want you to worry about me!” He smiled sweetly. 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, nodding. He waited to be seated, the waiter giving a mild _welcome back_ as he guided them to their table. Ushijima noticed a few things about Oikawa in the first minute of sitting down with him. 

1\. He cocks his head to the side when he reads.   
2\. He swings his feet under the table like a child.   
3\. In lack of better terms, he’s cute as heck. 

Ushijima had not picked up his menu, already knowing what he was going to ask for. He gets the same thing every single time he visits. Oikawa looked up to him a bit, he looked a little shy. 

“Ushijima, what are you getting?” 

“Hayashi rice and miso soup.” 

“... Okay. That sounds good.” Oikawa nodded, setting his menu down. 

When Ushijima quirked an eyebrow at him, Oikawa laughed a bit sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m not very good at choosing things on my own. Iwa-chan usually chose for me.” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed. He trusted this _Iwa-chan_ so much to let him choose what he ate. Ushijima sighed a bit. “What would he normally get you?” 

“Something sweet. Like what we had at the diner a few days ago.” Oikawa smiled happily. “Iwa-chan and I got that same dish together for six years!” 

Ushijima nodded, shutting his eyes. “I see.” 

They took their orders, Ushijima ordering Oikawa milk bread with sweet cream. That should be better to him than soup. Oikawa leaned forward a bit. “You haven’t talked much about yourself, Ushijima. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

Ushijima tensed a bit. That made it seem a bit like a date. Getting to know the other person. He simply wanted to thank Oikawa for showing him kindness, there was no need for him to disclose anything about himself. But… The twinkle in Oikawa’s eyes said otherwise. 

Ushijima is a lawyer. He lives in Shibuya and he has many house plants. He goes on runs every morning and waves hello to the dogs he passes by. He’s not very fond of the cold or the wind, but he puts up with it. Oikawa asked seemingly meaningless questions. His favorite color; magenta. His favorite animal; an eagle. How old is he; 28. 

Ushijima would normally get annoyed by such small talk, often getting the same questions thrown at him by his coworkers, trying to get close to him. He didn’t care much for them or their inquiries, but with Oikawa, he answered thoughtlessly, willing. 

When their food came, Oikawa happily dug into his hayashi rice. Ushijima smiled a bit, Oikawa seemed jubilant, humming in pleasure at the food. When he got to his milk bread, he grinned widely. 

“This was really nice of you, Ushijima! Thank you!” 

“It was just what I believed you would prefer.” 

Ushijima could swear Oikawa smiled at him a little too warmly. 

Ushijima allowed Oikawa to get dessert, which ended up being more milk bread. Ushijima found it adorable. 

“Is milk bread your favorite, Oikawa?” 

“It sure is! Especially with sweet cream! I was really happy you ordered it for me!” 

Ushijima smiled fondly and nodded, picking at is slice of pumpkin cake. 

Ushijima paid for dinner even when the brunette reached for his own wallet, and he just stared at Ushijima with wide eyes before giving him a huge grin. 

“You’re a really kind person, Ushijima!” 

Ushijima shook his head. “You’re mistaken. I’m simply showing gratitude. I’m nowhere near as kind a person as you.” 

“Of course you are.” Oikawa nodded, his cheeks dusting a happy pink, his big, round eyes were so sure. “You brought Iwa-chan flowers.” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened, and he cocked his head to the side. “I got them for you.” 

“But why did you get those _particular_ flowers?” Oikawa was leaning forward, an innocent smile adorning his lips. 

Ushijima thought for a moment, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. In all honestly, he’d gotten the flowers knowing the one’s he’d previously had at the memorial were probably wilted. 

“For… Your friend…” 

“See? You are kind.” Oikawa laughed cheerfully, the sound like fairy bells to Ushijima’s ears. “You shouldn’t sell yourself so short, Ushijima!” 

On the walk home, the night sky was peeking out, and Oikawa hummed, staring at the sky as he bounced at Ushijima’s side. He smiled softly at the younger male, his eyes glittering with the stars in the sky. Ushijima tugged him to his side when he almost ran into a light-post, and Oikawa hastily grabbed onto Ushijima’s coat in surprise. 

“Oh… Thanks, Ushijima!” He smiled up to him, pulling himself away. 

Ushijima was almost sad that Oikawa had pulled away. It was foreign. Though, much to his contentment, Oikawa looped his hands around Ushijima’s bicep. 

“Is this okay? So I don’t run into anything?” 

Ushijima’s brows raised, and he nodded. His heartbeat quickened; _anyone’s_ would if they had a near-ethereal being holding onto them. Oikawa hummed and leaned his head against Ushijima’s shoulder, looking up to the sky. Granted, the city lights drowned them out a bit, but Ushijima isn’t surprised that Oikawa would like looking to the sky regardless. 

Once they arrived back to Oikawa’s place, he slipped his hands from Ushijima’s arm. 

“Will I see you again?” 

_No. Probably not. In fact, most likely not._ “Of course.” 

Oikawa’s face lit up, and he was _beaming_. Ushijima was tempted to scratch at his chest, his heart feeling a bit itchy. 

“This is great! Iwa-chan would be so happy that I’ve made a new friend! So will Shimizu!” He clapped his hands together. “Can I get your phone number, Ushiwaka?” 

Ushijima’s brows went up quickly at the name, and Oikawa even laughed a bit. 

“Ha, sorry! Slip of the tongue! I just got really excited.” Oikawa smiled bashfully. 

_Cute._

Ushijima’s heart warmed, and he reached forward to tilt Oikawa’s head up. He leaned down and kissed him before his mind caught up to his actions. He pulled away briefly, and Oikawa touched his fingertips to his lips, looking up to Ushijima with wide, unblinking eyes. A smile spread across his plush lips, and Ushijima blushed furiously. 

“Ushijima I-” 

“It’s alright. Ushiwaka is alright.” 

Oikawa’s eyes twinkled. “Alright then, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima left with a cheerful kiss on his cheek and a phone number from Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops did they smooch too soon? Idk probably not. Anywho we're gonna be getting into the nitty-gritty with this fic in the next chapter, so expect somma that. 
> 
> Also I'm probably going to update kinda slow because I'm drowning in school haha please help me :)))) 
> 
> Thank you in advance for all the kudos and comments to come! I reaaaaally appreciate them, and I read them all and smile like a doof, so thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like,,,, this is just the basis. So idk if chapters are going to get longer or what. Probably tbh. 
> 
> Also, I fucking love Christmas. So Christmas is 10/10 going to be a huuuuge factor in this story. There wont be too many chapters? I'll shoot for 5-7??? 
> 
> So anyways, tell me what you think! Please let me know if I need to elaborate/not focus so heavily on something. Pleeease critique me! Thank you in advance for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
